Destiny
by SiQ33
Summary: They say that destiny is written in the stars...In a practice game with Kainan, Sakuragi passes the ball to Ru. Damn... I suck at summaries.Oh yeah Chapter 4 here... finally. :). R&R.
1. Default Chapter

Destiny By: mitsui-33  
  
Hi people. just read and tell me what you think. It's a lame HanaRu fic by me. this is only chapter 1 though. ( chapter 2 will be out soon.  
  
Chapter 1: Truce  
  
Rukawa sat beside Hanamichi on the bench as they waited 'patiently' for their turn. "Oi! Old man!" the red head exclaimed as he went behind Coach Anzai and put his hands under the round face of their coach. "When do I get to play?!" "Oho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho!" "Grr." Hanamichi sat down and crossed his arms. "Do' aho.." "Nani?!" "I said do' aho. what part of that don't you understand. monkey?" "Rukawa! You dare call this tensai a fool? Ha! You must be jealous! NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Rukawa sighed. 'You never learn.' Hanamichi was about to strangle the fox when Kogure stopped him. "Daijoubu Hana. You'll get your turn soon." He had a strange smile on his face when he said that.  
  
It was the 2nd half of the game, 7 mins. on the clock before the game ends. Shohoku's score was 95 and Kainan's was 110. Yup. a big difference. "Rukawa-kun. Sakuragi-kun. warm yourselves up." "Hai." They said in unison. 5 mins. before the game would end, Shohoku's coach stood up. "Member change! Shohoku!" "Rukawa-kun, Sakuragi-kun. Yes. This is only a practice game. I know. I want you guys to work together. Understand?" "Nani?!" Sakuragi protested. "Me a tensai, work with the stupid kitsune? Iie. I would never allow it to happen." "Iie." "Maybe 5 more minutes on the bench would do the trick." Both had no choice but to agree. "*Kuso.* Why do I have to play with you?!" ". do'aho." "Grr! Is that all you have to say?!" "Kitsune!--" Before he could say another word something heavy landed on his head. "What kind of fool dares to punch this tensai?!" "That fool." came a voice behind him. Sakuragi slowly looked back. He recognized that deep and gorilla like voice. "would be me." the voice continued. "G-gori!" Another punch was given to the self-proclaimed tensai. "Itai! You didn't have to do it that hard!" "Shaddup. just don't forget your job. Got that?" Akagi slapped him on his butt. "Gori? H-hai!"  
  
Shohoku's game with Kainan went on smoothly. They were down to the last minute and the score was 108 to 111.  
  
'Now. it begins.' Anzai told himself as he carefully watched Hanamichi's play.  
  
"Now! Offence!" Maki told his team.  
  
"Grr. stupid senior!" The red head remarked.  
  
Maki passed the ball to Kiyota.  
  
"Nice choice Maki-san! Picking me to score! NYAHAHAHAHAHA!" He remarked.  
  
"Sakuragi! Guard number 10!" Ryota instructed.  
  
"Daijoubu Ryochin! I got this monkey covered! NYAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
"Do'aho." Rukawa muttered.  
  
"Now. Try me." "You're challenging me? The super rookie?" Sakuragi gave him a confident smile. "Sakuragi!" Mitsui called, "Don't let him pass you." "Micchy! You don't trust this tensai don't you?"  
  
Kiyota dribbled the ball professionally. "You're confident."  
  
"30 seconds!" Ayako called.  
  
"Kuso!"  
  
"Now. what can the red head self-proclaimed tensai do?" number ten of Kainan asked with an innocent face which did not suit him.  
  
"I'll show you."  
  
He looked to his side, which led Kiyota to look too. Mitsui-33: What a dumb ass.  
  
Hanamichi immediately took advantage of the situation and stole the ball.  
  
"Nani?!"  
  
"Number one rule 'super rookie'," the red head began. "Keep your eyes on the opponent."  
  
"Yosh!" Akagi cheered. "Nice work Hanamichi!" "Hanamichi!" Mitsui cheered.  
  
The rest of his teammates cheered for him.  
  
Sakuragi ran to the other side of the court as he passed the ball to their point guard.  
  
"Ryochin!"  
  
"Nice pass!" Ryota complimented.  
  
"NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
"Go Sakuragi!"  
  
"That's Hanamichi!" Ayako pointed out. "The Genius!"  
  
Ryota did a jump shot. "C'mon! - What the?!" His shot was blocked. "Maki!"  
  
15..  
  
Jin got his hand on the ball but Rukawa quickly stole it. "Nani?!"  
  
13..  
  
"Rukawa!" Sakuragi exclaimed. "Not you!"  
  
The rookie of Shohoku made his way to the basket. "No way am I going to let you get passed me!" Kiyota said as he went in front of Ru to block his way. "Do'aho."  
  
10..  
  
The fox eyed boy scanned his surroundings to see if anybody was free. 'Mitsui-sempai.'  
  
He jumped. "Oh no you don't!" Kiyota jumped to block him but Rukawa didn't shoot the ball. Fake. "Kuso!" He immediately passed the ball to the ex-MVP.  
  
9..  
  
"Jin!" Maki called. "Hai!" Mitsui couldn't shoot. His knees hurt and Jin was doing a good job blocking him.  
  
8..  
  
He passed the ball to Hanamichi.  
  
7..  
  
Maki left his post and left Akagi free. So did Kiyota leaving Rukawa free.  
  
6..  
  
"Maki-san! Leave this guy to me! He's not worth being guarded by someone as good as you!" "Look what happened a while ago!" "Demo."  
  
5. "Kuso."  
  
4.  
  
"It's no good. Hanamichi is blocked by the two best players in Kainan." Ayako exclaimed.  
  
3.  
  
In the corner of his eye, Hanamichi saw Rukawa run to his side. He jumped, letting his blockers jump and block him--but not to shoot. He passed the ball to Rukawa?!  
  
2..  
  
Rukawa caught the ball and dunked.  
  
The sound of the buzzer went off. The score was 109 to 111. Two points difference.  
  
"Well. that's that." Mitsui said. "We lost." ". There's still a next time." Akagi added in a low voice.  
  
Hanamichi was silent. He could not believe what he just did. He passed the ball to his rival. Speechless, he went to the bench and got his stuff. Wiping the sweat from his forehead. They lost. That, he could accept. But passing it to Rukawa. He couldn't. His pride did not allow him to. 'Kuso.' he thought. "Nice play Hanamichi." Kogure told him "Daijoubu. There's always a next time." Just when he thought that he'd break down. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked behind him just in case it was Gori again. Fortunately it wasn't. "Kitsune." "Nice play." "Nani?" "Nice play." Rukawa let go of the red heads shoulder. Sakuragi slowly turned around, a confused expression on his face. Was it another way to torment him? Was it an insult? Or truly a compliment. He couldn't decide. "It's a compliment. do' aho." The raven-haired boy said as if he could read the others mind. Sakuragi just stared at him for a while as if he was examining a very rare specie of insect. Then slowly, a smile began to form on his lips. "Ha! Of course! It was done by me! NYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Rukawa expected it though. as always the red head bragged. Then Hanamichi did something he thought he would never do in his whole life. He extended his hand to the fox eyed boy. "Truce?" The addressed eyed him suspiciously. "C'mon Rukawa. You know together we could make a great team. Of course it's going to be because of me. NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Silence. They didn't notice they were being observed. Both Kanan and Shohoku noticed that both the red head and the fox were talking to each other in a 'civilized' manner. Rukawa hesitantly shook the others hands. "Whew!" Kogure exclaimed. "I thought there was going to be another fight." Everybody else in the gym released their held breath they didn't realize they were holding. "Truce."  
  
Hehe. sorry. I'm not good at writing basketball scenes. ( Chapter two will be out soon. Review please. Criticisms are welcome. 


	2. Friends

Hey people! Like I promised… Here's chapter 2 of 'Destiny'.  
  
Chapter 2: Friends?   
  
It was three days after the practice game with Kainan. Practice went on as usual. Akagi continued working them and scolded Sakuragi for his performance. Kogure continued breaking up the fights between the fox and the red head. The daily fights were becoming fewer and fewer everyday though. Sakuragi and Rukawa were indeed a great combination. Sakuragi with his great jump, speed and rebounding techniques and the fox eyed boy with his cool and calm attitude and blank expressions on his face, which could make his moves unreadable. Both ran fast and could jump high. Indeed, the pass that was done three days ago made the team stronger. Better. Maybe with a little more effort they could be unbeatable. That was what Anzai concluded.   
"Oi! Kitsune! Pass! Pass!"   
Sakuragi caught the ball and made a successful dunk.   
Akagi blew his whistle to signal them to stop.   
"Good work! We'll continue practice tomorrow at the usual time understood?"  
Everyone in the Shohoku basketball gym nodded in agreement.  
"Ha! As if this tensai needs to practice?! NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
"Do' aho…" came a voice behind him.  
"Nani?! Rukawa! You dare call this tensai a fool?! Ha! Hm… you poor boy… you don't understand this genius's real abilities! NYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"   
Rukawa sighed and dribbled the ball that was in his hands. 'Idiot…'  
"NYAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ore wa te--"  
Before he could finish his song, Akagi's large hand landed on his head.  
"Grr! Oi! Gori! What did you do that for?!"  
"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me GORI? You mindless-"  
The gym doors opening cut off one of Akagi's famous 'Don't-call-me-gori-types -of-speeches.'  
"Anzai-sensei…"  
Silence was heard in the room.  
"Oho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho!"   
"Anzai-sensei?" repeated Shohoku's captain.  
"Gather around, every one. I have a very important announcement to make."  
"Hai!"  
"Ne… old man! (Mitsui: "How many times did I tell you not to call him old man…baka!") Is the announcement about me being the official super rookie of Shohoku? NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
"Once an idiot always an idiot…"  
"Rukawa! Grr…"  
"Tomorrow," Shohoku's coach began. "I've arranged a game with Ryonan. Just for fun though. I want to see the extent of your abilities."  
"Demo--"  
"Daijoubu… Akagi-kun. Now that Sakuragi and Rukawa are finally 'working together' there should be no problem at all. Ja!"  
  
  
  
Sakuragi went to the locker room right after practice and took a shower.   
  
  
  
"Grr… Rukawa!" Sakuragi exclaimed. "Not you again!"  
  
They were having a game with Ryonan.  
  
"Now… Rukawa… let's decide who really is the best between us."  
  
Rukawa just stared at his opponent with a blank expression on his face. Sweat was running down his forehead. He dribbled the ball as his opponent watched him carefully.   
  
"Ike…"  
  
He passed the ball to Mitsui, which in turn did a three point shot but missed.   
"Kuso!" The ex-MVP exclaimed.  
  
"Rikawa! Sakuragi! Rebound!" Akagi instructed.   
  
Both jumped high and ran fast. No one can determine who would get the rebound. Such display of speed and stamina made the audience stare in disbelief.  
  
"Unbelievable!" Hikoichi of Ryonan exclaimed. "I must check this!"  
  
"Teme… Rukawa! I'm not letting you get the rebound for I am not called 'the king of rebound' for nothing!"   
  
"…Do'aho…"  
  
True enough… the raven-haired boy was the one that caught the rebound and did a lay up shoot…  
  
"Nani?! Kuso! Rukawa… I swear I'm going to get more points than you in the next game! Grr… just you wait! You too… Sendoh!"  
  
  
  
"He." Sakuragi laughed at himself. "Who am I kidding? As good as Rukawa and Sendoh? Hehe… dream on Hanamichi Sakuragi."  
  
He turned off the shower and wrapped himself with a towel.   
  
"Grr! Rukawa! Get out of my head!" He kicked himself for thinking about the rookie.  
  
  
  
  
'Rukawa..' he thought again. 'Why the hell is he that good?'  
"Aaargh! Get out of my head! Get out! Get out!" He bashed his head against the wall. "I am Sakuragi Hanamichi. A tensai in basketball! Comparing myself with that kitsune is not a sign of a true genius. NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
Meanwhile… at the court, Rukawa could here the voice of Hanamichi as he practiced. 'Such an idiot…'   
  
Sakuragi emerged from the locker room and saw Rukawa staring at him like he was alien or something.  
  
"What are you staring at?!"  
  
"You sounded like an idiot inside the locker room. Talking to yourself. You seem like a little kid talking to an imaginary enenmy or somethin'. More like a retard actually."  
  
"Nani?!" Sakuragi went infront of the rookie. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call this genius anything else except genius!"  
  
"Well you are an idiot."  
  
"Grr! Rukawa!"   
  
"Admit it... the only stuff you can do is rebound and a dunk."  
  
"Hmph. Well at least I play in a team!"  
  
"What the hell do you mean by that? I play in a team too."  
  
"What I'm trying to say kitsune..." His voice was in a much more serious tone. "Your selfish man. You shoot and shoot. You don't even open yourself to us... your team mates."  
  
"Why should I open up to an idiot like you? I prefer working alone."  
  
"Rukawa... look... I passed the ball to you the other day right? You know very well that I hate your goddamned guts but still... I passed it to you."  
  
"What's your point?"  
  
"My point is you damn selfish fox... we're not only team mates right? I mean... Micchy, Ryochin, Gori, Glass-man, me and the others are also your 'friends' right?"  
  
Rukawa dribbled the ball in his hands once again. "Friends?"  
  
"Uhh... yeah! Friends."  
  
  
  
"Friends?" He repeated.  
  
"Are you deaf man? Yeah... I said friends."  
  
"Friends?... I like the sound of it." He said. His eyes meeting up with the red heads.  
  
Sakuragi gave him a small smile.  
  
"Now," he began. "One-on-one?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
'Friends...' the rookie thought.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tell me if you liked it. If you did I'll add Chapter 3. If you don't... it depends on the reviews I get. :) 


	3. Trouble (Part I)

Ei people... chapter 3 here... this is partly dedicated to 'Yuuki' and to 'dientore'  
for liking my fic ... ;) thanks man... :) ... hehehe.;)  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3: Trouble (Part I)  
  
"We're Shohoku!" Akagi began. "Now what does that mean?!"  
  
"We're strong!" Hanamichi answered in a loud voice.  
  
"Yes... It doesn't matter even if it's Ryonan... we'll beat them. It's not a practice game though.  
Just a plain game. For fun... got that?"  
  
"What's your point?" The raven-haired rookie asked.  
  
"My point is... I don't want you to be too serious... Basketball is not only about winning  
you know... it's about having fun."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Rukawa are you that stupid that you can't understand what he said?"  
  
The rookie shook his head.  
  
Sakuragi sighed. "What he means is we hafta loosen up a little! Especially you fox... you   
seem like all you want to do is win."  
  
"Well..." He said plainly. "I do."  
  
Sakuragi laid his hands on Rukawa's shoulder. "Chill man."  
  
"Yeah sure... What ever you say... monkey."  
  
Sakuragi immedietly let go of Rukawa's shoulder.  
  
"Nani kitsune? Grr! You're lucky we have a game with Ryonan because if there was none  
I swear I would have torn you up from limb to limb by now! Grr!"  
  
"Well..." Rukawa said coolly. "I must be really lucky I guess."  
  
"Rukawa!...."  
  
Sakuragi continued his talking, not noticing that the others were staring at them.  
  
"It's good..." Kogure said.  
  
"What is?" Their point guard asked.  
  
"That they're actually getting along."  
  
"If you call that getting along..." Mitsui began. "I guess."  
  
Akagi sighed. "They're such trouble makers."  
  
"Yes," Ayako agreed. "But they are also the most reliable."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hustle back people! Sendoh's coming in!" Sakuragi instructed as he dashed back to defend.  
  
It was the second half already. Shohoku was actually leading by five points 46 to 41. Shohoku was doing a   
good job at defending. Particularly Sakuragi. Offence too was a bit easy for them since the fox  
and the red headed monkey worked well together.  
  
"What are you doing?! Those people are just freshmen!" Ryonan's coach bellowed.  
  
Their coach still couldn't get over what the self proclaimed tensai did to him. He never thought  
anyone would dare do that to him. The so-called amateur stuck his fingers up his ass.   
  
'Darn that Sakuragi.' He thought. 'I must admit that he's improved a lot. Too much in fact.'  
  
Sweat was running down Sendoh's face. He was having fun. More than he had in any other   
game.  
  
'Now...' He thought. 'Let's go.'  
  
Sakuragi guarded Sendoh.   
  
"You've improved." Sendoh complimented.  
  
"Hah! Of course! I AM the genius after all! NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
"Yes... I have to agree with that."  
  
"You haven't seen this genius's real ability yet... 'Smiley!'"  
  
Sendoh dribbled the ball smoothly.  
  
"Rukawa-kun..." Anzai-sensei called from the bench. "Assist him."  
  
The rookie nodded.  
  
"Shaddup and do your job... do' aho." Rukawa's voice came behind him.  
  
"And who are you to command me... Rukawa!"  
  
The rookie sighed. Why is it that he always has to assist the monkey, He wondered.  
  
"You're good Sakuragi..." Sendoh began. "But I'm better."  
  
"He's eluded!" Kogure exclaimed.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Sakuragi and Rukawa said at the same time and ran to block Sendoh's path.  
  
"Kogure..." Anzai bagan.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Look at Sendoh. He's panting harder than before. We'll win this game."  
  
He was right. Yes... Sendoh was having fun but he was also tired. More tired than before. He   
kept panting and taking deep breaths.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"For our victory!" Akagi cheered for the hundreth time aising his glass of sake for the hundreth  
time that night.   
  
"For our victory!" They all chanted.  
  
Kogure laid his head on Mitsui's shoulder. He was too full to drink another cup.  
Ayako and Ryota kept bobbing their heads up and down. Yasu and the others were singing really  
loud. Haruko's face was on her plate already. On the other hand Sakuragi didn't feel well and   
Rukawa had enough of drinking and raisinh cups.  
  
"Oi..." Sakuragi began as he stood from his seat. "I'm not feeling so well you guys go on   
celebrating without me."   
  
"Sakuragi..." Mitsui said (drunk). "Your sooooo boring man... stay here."  
  
"I'm not feeling so good... I really hafta go now." He grabbed his coat and left.  
  
Shortly after Sakuragi left, the fox as well stood up. "I'm off." He muttered.  
  
He walked down the familliar street when he saw someone lying on the ground. Not moving.  
(Mitsui-33: funny... doesn't he usually bring his bike with him?)  
He approched the figure out of curiosity. He walked faster. That body looked familliar. Too  
familliar infact.   
  
"S-Sakuragi?!" And for the first time in his life. He panicked.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Review and tell me what you think please!!!! 


	4. Trouble (Part II)

Ei people... Chapter 4 up... Thanks for your sweet reviews... :) I really appreciated it. :)  
Oh yeah... by the way. dee, Im a she... not a he. :)  
  
Chapter 4: Trouble (Part 2)  
  
"Sakuragi?" He asked, his face as pale as the moonlight.  
  
No response.   
  
"Sakuragi?" He whispers again.  
  
He bent down down to check the red heads breathing.  
  
'Still breathing... well... that's a good sign." He thought.  
  
He stood up, breathing a sigh of relief. The next thing he knew he was surrounded by a group of  
men.   
  
"Your friend?" One of them asked sarcastically.  
  
"Too bad he was drunk... we could have 'played' with him some more."   
  
The others laughed.  
  
Rukawa didn't care about the others. He was eyeing a person behind them. He was smoking a   
cigarette. He wore shades and his long hair was tied into a neat pony.  
  
'Must be the leader.' He thought.   
  
"Hehe...It felt good to release our stress on someone... don't you think?"  
  
Rukawa stood his ground.  
  
"You wanna be next boy?"  
  
The rookie remained silent.  
  
"Hey! He's talking to you! Have some respect and answer him will ya?!"  
  
"Do' aho..."  
  
"Nani?!" One of the gangs members punched him on his jaw. But he still didn't budge.  
  
"Tough are ya? Well, take this!" He kicked and punched him continously until blood dripped from  
the side of his mouth.  
  
"Rio... enough!"   
  
"B-boss?!"  
  
"I said 'enough'!"  
  
He approached the beaten up freshman and put one long finger under the rookies chin.  
  
"Don't touch me." Rukawa said.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I said 'don't touch me.'" He said louder. He took hold of the leaders wrist and squeezed it. Hard.   
  
"Hey! Let go of our boss!"  
  
One of the gang members with metal knuckles approached Rukawa.  
  
"Let him go ya stubborn son of a bitch! Or else--"  
  
"Or else what?"   
  
The guy felt something heavy on his head.  
  
"S-Sakuragi?!" Rukawa exclaimed. (mitsui-33: the hell! just make your move man!)  
  
"Or else what?!" Sakuragi repeated.  
  
"Why you... let go of me you punk!"  
  
"Baka!" Sakuragi pushed him against the others.  
  
"You're one stubborn ass aren't you?!" Another member butt in.  
  
"Sakuragi! Behind you!"   
  
WHAM! Too late. Someone threw an empty bottle of beer on his head. Which of course caused his   
head to bleed and... (mitsui-33: heck! find out yourself!)  
  
The red head put his hand at the back of his head. Blood. Yup, he felt blood as he touched the  
back of his head.  
  
"Now you've done it." Rukawa mumbled. "I 'pity' you guys."  
  
Sakuragi turned around. Anger was shown in his eyes. He grabbed two guys from their collars and   
bashed their heads against each other. He took another two and threw them against the wall.  
  
"Who wants to be next?" Sakuragi asked 'innocently.'  
  
"Hey... the guy's asking you a question... show some respect and answer him." a voice came   
behind them.  
  
"Nani?-- Who the hell--" Sakuragi stopped at the sight of the people who said that.  
  
"Y-Yohei!"  
  
"Eh... Rukawa. We'll take care of this. You have to bandage that wound on his head y'know."  
  
Rukawa nodded. He knew that those guys can take care of themselves. 'Sakuragi's Army' they  
call themselves. He knew what those guys can do. He had witnessesed many times how they  
'protect' themselves. That's how he had respect for those guys. They had guts.  
  
"Eh! Demo! Yohei! I can take care of myself! Don't leave me with--"  
  
"You don't want to finish the sentence." Rukawa warned, grabbing the red head by his collar.  
  
"Hey! Kitsune! Your getting germs on my jersey! Eeeeeeeeew! Let go of me!"  
  
The rookie pretended not to hear and forcefully dragged him away.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"You okay?"   
  
Silence.  
  
"Hey man, I'm actually asking you if you're okay. Just answer me will ya."  
  
Hanamichi sat down and leaned against a cherry tree as he felt the back of his head. The bleeding  
hasn't stopped. He took a deep breath and muttered: "Yes."  
  
Rukawa stood infront of him, his back against him as he stared at the moon. Then, he grabbed a   
part of his sleeve and tore it. He approached Hanamichi and sat down beside him.   
  
"Eh?"  
  
Rukawa gently held his head and wrapped the torn peice of cloth around it.  
  
"Better?"  
  
Sakuragi nodded and leaned on Ru's shoulder.   
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem..."  
  
In a few seconds, Hanamichi fell into a deep sleep.  
  
'Hehe. Baka.'  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
mitsui-33: sorry if it was kind of short! 'm runnin' out of ideas! give me some ideas will   
ya? I'd really appreciate it if you guys o. ;) thanks guys! 


End file.
